Last Sacrifice My version
by dimitrifan88
Summary: Rose is in jail awaiting her trial. What will happen? Will the illigitiment sibling of the last Dragomir be found and will it prove Lissa isn't the last? Please read and review so I will continue to write! THX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction on this page. Also I am not Richelle Mead and do not own any of these characters. But if I were her this is what I would write. I hope you enjoy and please Review to let me know what you think of my version of Last Sacrifice. Thx!**

**Chapter 1**

"Rose, you have a visitor." Hans called to me while watching over me. I on the other hand didn't prefer to have visitors, especially Dimitri, especially since _Love Fades. Mine has._ That was hard enough, why did he still constantly act like he cared though. In all honesty if he didn't care for me he would not have tried to take all the guardians at the court the day they came for me right?

"I don't want to see anyone." I replied and went back to staring at the same wall Dimitri stared at for two weeks. How unlucky was that. With that I heard Hans sigh and go back up the stairs. They didn't feel the need to watch me like they had Dimitri, funny though because I was the one accused of high treason.

Forgive me, let me introduce myself. I am Rose Hathaway, one of the best Guardians around this place, number 1 in my class after running away twice, and suppose to be Guardian to the last Dragomir, my best friend Vasalisa, or Lissa for short. I have killed to many Strigoi to even count, and one of them almost included the love of my life. Dimitri, except I forgot one little lesson he taught me, _Do not hesitate._ Seeing him caused me to hesitate and caused me to be put in a predicment where he lived and came back for me, well Lissa and I broke out a very dangerous convict, Victor Dashkov, and found out a way to bring Dimitri back from being Strigoi, see Lissa is a Moroi, or a good vampire, she does drink blood but only to live, Strigoi drink blood for power and are pure evil. Lissa charmed a stake with Spirit and brought Dimitri back.

He wouldn't see me but worshiped the ground Lissa walked on which made me resent Lissa or actually become jealous, and Lissa and I share a bond because I am shadow-kissed, which means Lissa brought me back from the dead. But now instead of being with Lissa I am sitting in this cell waiting a trial that will probably end with my life being taken away again, but I guess that's okay I was suppose to be dead anyway. See I technically died in a car crash a few years back which killed Lissa's parents and brother Andre. Lissa used Spirit to bring me back, but yet here I set waiting to be executed for a crime I didn't commit. High Treason for murdering the queen. Queen Tatiana whom I may mention is my boyfriend Adrain's great-aunt.

So now here I sit in this room, waiting for my fate. My father Abe well he is my lawyer but I will be damned he doesn't seem like a good one. My mother has tried to visit a few times, but I don't want to see her, I am too ashamed she will be mad at me.

"Roza." I heard it that voice again, only this time it was too clear to be a dream, that Russian accent could be interpreted anywhere. My back strained but I didn't turn all I could here was _Love Fades. Mine has._ But then something snapped in me and I turned around so fast on him I think it startled him.

"Do not call me that." I spat at him and turned back. He knew why I said that, he used that name the day we were succumbed to Victor's lust charm, and then the day we made love in the cabin, I did not want that name used because _Love Fades. His had. But if it had, there are no buts Rose, and with that I turned around._

"_Fine, **Rose**__… I know you didn't do it, and I will find a way to help you." Dimitri said voice filled with rage and trying to keep it calm, he was better at it than me._

"_I do not need your help. You have helped me enough." I said and I knew it would pain me to say this whether he loved me or not I would never get over him, even though Adrian helped ease the pain it was stil not the same._

"_Rose, please don't be that way." He had his body close to the bars of the cell but it didn't matter to me, he caused this not me, I understand it is hard to come back from what he did, but did he understand that I loved him irrevocably. _

_I got up and ran right in front of him "And why not Dimitri? Your love has faded. You were my mentor but remember I am out of school now, I do not need you anymore." With that I saw his face harden that mask so calmly going back in to place._

"_Rose, I never said I didn't still care, just because I can't love you doesn't mean I can't care for you." He said trying to keep his mask into place._

"_Well, Dimitri, there is nothing you can do for now." I went back to the cot he sat on a few days before and turned to face him. I waved goodbye to him and screamed "GUARDS!" with that he left before he was escorted out. And the funny thing is that just a few days ago this was him doing this to me. Life was just grand. The wonderful life of Rosemarie Hathaway._


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter in my story, hopefully everyone is liking it, please review so I can know to continue or not! thanks!**

Chapter 2

I fell asleep a few I guess hours, the seconds minutes and hours were bleeding together so fast that I couldn't tell how much time had passed now. As soon as I fell to sleep I was on a beach in the bright sun, sitting in a hammock, with an arm around me. I turned to face my handsome boyfriend Adrain, this time he had me in a tank top and board shorts, and my hair was down in ringlets.

"Hello Rose," He said and kissed me gently, he knew I hadn't killed his aunt but you could see the worry was taking a toll on him.

"Adrian" I breathed and glanced around at the sun.

"You miss it, the sun I mean?"

"Yes, it is nice to see something other than this cell of mine."

"Rose, Lissa and I are working on getting you out of here, and I promise you one more thing, we will find whoever framed you, because I know in my heart that you would not have done that to Aunt Tatiana."

"I would never do that to someone who wasn't Strigoi no matter how much I may have disliked them Adrain, and I would never do that to your family, why would I hurt someone I love like that." I tried to smile but started crying. This time we just sat in silence, I wanted to tell him about the note his aunt had left for me, saying that if she was dead that someone had killed her, but that she knew Lissa had a sibling and I had to find them to make Lissa's vote count in the court.

"Little Dhampir, I know you didn't kill my aunt, but its not what the people who know you know… and you know that I am right, but do you know how badly I wish I wasn't and how badly I wish it was enough that Lissa, Christian, Mia, myself, and even Dimitri knew it was true." With the last name my eyes bulged but I caught myself. I was falling in love with Adrian but my heart still had a huge place for Dimitri, why did I have to keep hurting Adrian over the one whose _Love Fades. _

"Yes Adrian, I know, and you don't know how badly I wish it was enough." With that being said he went to put his lips to mine, but before he could I was jolted awake by someone screaming my name to wake me up.

"Rose!" I heard it again and opened my eyes to see my mother standing there. _Great_. Her 5 foot body was towering over me as I lay on the bed, and her brown eyes were staring into my face, just great I thought… just great the one person I really didn't want to see and here she was.

"Guardian Hathaway." I stated and just got quiet I knew it was coming.

"Rose, you know I am here because I am your mother, not a guardian, I know you think I do not have a heart, but I do, and in that heart you think is stone, I am worried about my only child, and am scared of her being condemned for a crime I know she wouldn't commit. I mean of course you do crazy things, say things without thinking, and act on impulse, but I know that you would never kill the queen." With that she just sat beside my cell and reached her hand for me so I let her take it.

That was when I started to cry, even my own mother believed I would never commit high treason and kill the queen of the Moroi _They come first._

"Mom, I am sorry I was never the perfect daughter." I replied and a tear rolled down my eye, and I could have sworn that I saw one run down hers as well. So much for her tough guardian façade.

"Rose, I am not sure you weren't the perfect daughter. If you believe me or not, I used to be a lot like you when I was in school, except you have more of Ibrahim in you." She said with a laugh and I knew it was right.

"Guardian Hathaway, its time to go." Guardian Hans had said and my mother squeezed my hand and pulled off the ground.

"I have to go back to take care of the Badica's." My mother looked away at me sadly and turned her back on me but this time I wasn't sad. I knew why she had to go and I knew I would be ok, but first I needed something from her.

"Hey Mom!" She turned to look at me. "Can you send Abe down here its urgent!" I replied and with that she walked off the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review if you like it, It would make me happy and make me think my writing doesn't suck so THANKS!**

I could hear the footsteps tapping down the hallway, echoing off the cells each time my father walked.

"You wanted to see me Rose?" He asked and I saw that the guardians had once again left us alone, just like I was hoping for.

"Old man, I need your help." I said and he just kind of chuckled.

"Well no shit, child. I am trying my best to get you out of here!" He said and his smile almost reached his eyes but not quite. I could see that all this worry was taking a toll on Abe.

"No, I was given something at the hearing, a note." I said and handed it to him, he continued to read it and looked at me.

"Ambrose?" Was all he said and I nodded. Then I whispered. "I have to get out of here Zmey, I have to find Lissa's sibling, I have to find who stole all of these files, I must know." He nodded and walked away.

I went to my cot and sat and thought it best to see how Lissa was doing, but the person she was with was the last person I wanted to see.

"Dimitri, I am just so worried about her." Lissa was saying and was all upset about me, which was something I didn't want her to be upset over, I was a tough one and she knew it.

"Lissa, I know you are upset but Rose is tough she can handle this, I sometimes believe she could handle anything." Dimitri was saying and Lissa was still upset, she had run to him and he was hugging her holding he in a way I knew was not meant to be the way I took it but it upset me, because he would never hold me like that again.

"Dimitri, how can you be so strong, if the love you both had was so strong, strong enough for Rose to leave me to free you, how can you be so calm." She asked and I laughed inside my cell, this was some great entertainment.

"Because, Lissa, I know Rose is strong and she will make it through and in my heart I also believe she will find who framed her, I have faith in Roza." He replied and with that I came back to my mind, he never said anything about loving me which heart but why would he. _Love fades. Mine has._ How great I couldn't even have a minutes peace without my heart breaking.

I decided I would just lay there and sleep, but sleep never came. I was going crazy locked in this cell, I have no idea how Dimitri did this, just sat here with his back to the cell so that no one could see him, and here I was doing the same thing, maybe we were more alike than we thought. I heard footsteps coming down the steps and this time it was Mikhail, today was just interesting.

"Rose, here is your dinner, please eat something, you need your strength… I know you don't want it but at least it isn't your normal food, I bought this and threw that other crap in the garbage." He said sliding me the box of pepperoni pizza, which smelled pretty damn good to me at the moment, and then he slid me a bottle of coke through the bar.

Before I could even say thank you I had half the coke and pizza devoured. That was when he just started laughing at me, he and I were close, and he knew I didn't kill the queen. He was hoping he could still save his Sonya, she was a Moroi who had turned Strogoi to prevent the effects of Spirit, because unlike Lissa she didn't have someone like me, someone who was Shadow Kissed.

"Thanks, Mikhail, I appreciate you getting me that." He just looked at me knowingly. "I am your guard for the evening so anything you want just let me know. He winked and walked back to stand guard.

With that I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review if you like it, It would make me happy and make me think my writing doesn't suck so THANKS! Also I am not Richelle Mead and do now own any of these characters!**

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since I had heard from anyone, and so I decided I would go into Lissa's head.

"Where is he?" She asked Adrian, Christian and Mia. Each of them looking at each other and deciding it best to answer her, I could see the darkness flowing through her and that scared me, I hated when the darkness over took her, I could handle the darkness she on the other hand could not.

"WELL?" She asked and that was when Adrian finally spoke up.

"He left, Lissa." Adrian replied and looked down at his food, Lissa's face fell, who was the he they were talking about?

"Where did he go? Why would Dimitri leave like this?" Lissa was fuming, and now I was too, he left and never came to say goodbye, how great he was huh.. His love must really have faded, he didn't even stick around to watch me die.

"He said he needed to get away to clear his head, everything that has happened has made him think about a lot, he said he was going back home." Mia was the one to answer this time.

"I guess that makes since, why stick around here anymore." Lissa said and looked at Christian.

"Yea, Liss I know your worried about her, but do you think him being here could help her more than hurt her?" Christian was saying and Adrian was just looking on like it was his thought as well.

With that I pulled out of Lissa's head, Adrian hadn't visited in my dreams since the other night in the sun and Lissa wasn't allowed down to see me, and Dimitri had left, who did I have now? Abe…. Great.

Another day had passed and I was sitting on my cot when all of a sudden I heard a bunch of footsteps coming from upstairs, I thought the gaurds were taking me away, I was waiting to die, but what surprised me when I got the footsteps approached was enough to make me scream. It was Lissa and Adrian and they were using compulsion on the guard to let me out.

"Rose, lets go!" Lissa was grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs and out the back of the court, just so no one would notice me, but Adrian and Lissa both had used so much compulsion no one would realize and they would all forget, they would just find an empty cell later on.

"What is going on?" I replied before I was almost hit by a black suburban.

"Just get in Little Dhamphir, Your father will explain everything on the way." Adrian said and then kissed me like this may be the last time he saw me. Lissa on the other hand threw her arms around me and whispered. "You will be safe, I will be safe so don't worry about me, you are always protecting me, now its my turn. There is a duffle bag full of clothes and another full of money, so don't be afraid to use it, also an untraceable cell phone, call when you can! Love you." She grabbed me and hugged me again.

"Thanks guys." I yeleed before climbing into the car with Abe.

"So where are we going Old Man?" I asked him and he looked at me with a grin.

"I am going no where. You on the other hand, I am putting you on a plane and someone will pick you up and take you wherever it is you need to go. No one is to know where you are but these few people will be your safety, until I can find out who has done this to you, and more information on Eric Dragomir." He replied a bit quietly this time, I realized his guardians were in the back seat and knew nothing of what I was talking about, just Abe and I knew.

"So no one is coming with me?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"But this will help you along the way." He replied and handed me a wig and a passport.

"Becky Mazur?" I asked him looking skeptical. "Yes, Rose, it is my sister and if you wear this wig you can be known as her just to get you where you need to go, then you can be Rose again, but on the plane please keep it on, and remember I love you." Abe had never told me that, but I guess in all honesty he did. He pulled up to his private jet kissed me on the forehead and with that sent me on my way.

I had no idea where I was going and no idea who I was going too, which was a scary thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**So once again, here is the next chapter I hope I get some more reviews on the story, if you like it please tell me cause then I may continue writing it, if not I think I am going to stop writing. Thanks!**

Chapter 5

I pulled into Lissa's head again, to see how much trouble I was in. "If anyone knows who helped in Rose's escape it would be very vital that you come to us, we won't hold you responsible." Lissa just snickered knowing if anyone who helped her was found, they would be executed as well.

"Lets go Lissa" Christian had said, and was pulling her to her room.

"I hope she is okay, neither of them have contacted me to let me know, I wonder when she will get there, and I wonder if she will be mad, I hope the plan worked." Lissa said and Christain nodded, but then took her into his arms and kissed her and with that it was my turn to leave her head.

Plan what plan and who was this person she was talking about? I guess I was about to find out because after three hours of flying the plane was coming down, and the guardian Abe sent with me was pointing at a black SUV.

"You will get in the backseat of that SUV and stay down until it gets out of the airplane, he will take you where you need to go. Good luck Rose." He said and handed me the duffel bags, I ran to the car and jumped in the backseat like I was told, I was pretty sure the Court's Guardians were looking for me so I was not wasting any time.

The car sped off and finally I decided to look up once the lights of the airport were out of sight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled when I smelled it, I knew who it was without even looking, I should have felt the connection before, I always knew when he was near, but that spicy aftershave was all it took, I didn't even have to see his face. With that I climbed over the seat and jumped in the front.

"Roza." Dimitri said and looked at me with a kind of smile.

"Why are you the one helping me?" I asked him harshly. "I thought you had gone back to Russia." I replied.

"I am going back to Russia, I had to make it seem like I was leaving way before you broke out, because then they wouldn't put it that you and I were going together." He replied that guardian mask in place.

"But, I just don't understand." I replied, and looked dumbfounded.

"What is not to understand Rose?" He asked me and got quiet he really wanted to know what I didn't understand.

"Love fades. At least yours has, if your love has faded, why did you protect me from all of those guardians, why are you trying to save me now?" I asked and he got quiet this time undoubtedly thinking about his answer.

"Rose, I made you a promise once before, and I will keep that promise, I promised to always protect you, to keep you safe, and I will do that, I owe that to you." He replied and looked at the road.

"Dimitri, you owe me nothing, all I ever did was love you, and that was enough for me." I replied and stared out the window I knew if I looked at him I would cry, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. But on the other hand I was extremely happy that I got to spend the next few months with Dimitri.

"I owe you more than you know Roza." He replied and then pulled into a hotel room for the night. I pulled the duffel bag out of the back and pulled out a wad of cash which he just stared at.

"I know what your thinking, and no I did not rob anyone, Lissa left this for me when I left." I said and he took it to go in and pay for the hotel.

We walked into the room and this hit to close to home for me, there were two beds, but I couldn't imagine being in a room with him and not sharing a bed, but again things had changed.

"Rose, I need to say something to you." He said and I just sat down on the bed and looked up at him. I pushed my arms out in a gesture to say go on.

"After what I have been through, it is hard for me to love anyone, but I do still care for you, and that scared me especially after being a Strogoi, all I knew was that I had to have you, you were all I cared about, and knowing that I needed you that much it scared me. I will always care for you Roza but you have to realize I can't love you anymore." He said and looked at me and sat down beside me.

"Dimitri, I left Lissa for you, because I needed to do the one thing you asked me to do at one time, remember that? In the back of the car coming home from shopping with Lissa and Victor, well I need you as much as you need me, and no one will change that." I replied and then thought of something.

"No one, but Adrian" Dimitri said and I could see that fire ignite in his head.

"Not even Adrain." I said and felt ashamed.

"I saw the marks Rose." His mask popped back into place.

"Yes, but did you see the damage you had done to me? Dimitri unlike the wounds Adrian left, the ones you left cannot be healed.

With that I climbed into my bed and put my headphones in I had nothing more to say, and I felt him move off the bed and to his own. This was going to be a great trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again to all of my loyal readers! Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been super busy reading other people's stories lol... Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

Chapter 6

I was listening to the music in my Ipod Lissa had gotten me for my birthday two years ago, when I felt eyes watching me, I hit the music button to make it pause and I could hear Dimitri relax in the chair across from my bed. He stared at me and I could sense it and finally I turned the other way, my hair spilling out over the pillow, and I swear I could feel the heat as he hunched over in his chair and reached for my hair, he did like he had so many times in the past, the way I knew he lied to me about his feelings, he actually intertwined my hair in his finger and twirled it around, he then pushed it away to look at my molnija marks. The marks were so strange to him, seeing how many I had because he gasped. He was a God but I was also a Goddess when it came to the Strogoi, and it was all because of him, and the things he had taught me.

He sighed and walked over to his bed and climbed into it, I guessed to get a few hours of sleep, and that was when I fell asleep too, at least I knew he still had feelings for me, he just let himself slip, even if he wanted to be stubborn like before. Sleep came peacefully that night, and I am not sure if any of it had to do with the Russian God lying in the bed beside me, or if it was because I was in a bed that did not feel like a slab of metal. I knew I was sleeping when I felt the scene change, I was sitting at the Ski Lodge on the patio I had met Adrian at the first time I ever saw him and he was standing beside me, and in all honesty I was shocked to see that we were both wearing the same clothing we wore the day we me.

"Little Dhampir, it is so good to see you again." He said and walked up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Adrian, I am so happy to see you, I've missed you so much." I replied and brought his lips to mine, he looked at me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Which definitely meant something was wrong.

"Adrian, what is on your mind?" I finally asked him and he looked so torn, between telling me the truth and hurting me or hurting himself.

"I'm a little frightened to be honest Little Dhampir." Adrian said and looked away ashamed.

"Of what?" I finally asked and let him lead me to a chair by the table.

"Of you being with Belikov." He said and I finally understood. "I know that we said that we would work through this together, the feelings you have for him, but in all honesty how can I compete with that Rose? I see how you look at him, and I see the feelings he has for you, even if he tries to hide them, and how can we work through this if I am not there with you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Adrian, it is not like that, he doesn't love me anymore, and I do love you, I just wish you knew how much I wish it was enough for you, but you are right most of my heart is his, it has always been his, but I am trying if love fades, it can grow and you are making it grow everyday I see you." I replied and then the dream starting fading.

"Rose, I love you but I cannot keep going like this, I am not a game piece." He replied and faded into the distance… with that I woke up tears streaming down my face, but to my surprise I wasn't alone, and by that I mean that Dimitri was sitting up in his bed reading another damn western novel.

"Roza, are you ok?" He asked me and I didn't even say anything about the name slip-up. I just wanted to cry and be alone.

"No, but I will be just fine." I replied and just turned over in my bed, I didn't want him to see me cry, but I should have known it wouldn't have ended there. I felt him come to the bed and swoop me up in his massive arms and hold me while I sobbed.

"What is it?" He finally asked me pulling my hair away from my face. I had to stop this crying I needed to be strong, I could not play a sympathy card.

"Nothing." I said and dried my tears and put my mask that I had learned from him so well back on to my own face. It was like it just slapped back into place, just like his had so many times before.

"Rose, I know you well enough to know that it is nothing, so please tell me. You can trust me." He said and I just looked at him.

"Yeah, enough to break my heart even more." I said and pulled away from him and say myself beside him on the bed, but not before I saw him wince at the thought of hurting me.

"Roza." He said and looked at me apologetically. "You don't know how badly I wish I could be the man you loved, but I have changed I am no longer that person, I wish I could be but every time I think of what happened and what I did and what I wanted to you I hate myself more and more," I started to interrupt him but before I could he held his hand up to stop me. "Do not try to tell me it wasn't me and everything is okay because it was me, not my soul but it was me, so please save it Roza." With that he just caved, I had never seen Dimitri cry except for the day that Lissa gave him his soul back.

"Dimitri don't cry, and what is wrong is that Adrian broke up with me, because he knows I love you more than I could ever love him, he wants me to be happy, even though he knows I wont ever be truly happy if you are not with me." I sighed and just rubbed him to try and comfort him.

"Rose, how can you love me? After everything I have done to you, I would have imagined hating someone." He went on but I stopped him.

"If the roles were reversed, would you hate me?" I asked him and looked at him and he just shook his head.

"Typical Rose, you are probably right, and you know what else I probably would have done that you did as well?" He asked me but I already knew, how could you stake the one person you truly were meant to be with whether or not that was what they wanted.

"You would have hesitated too." I replied and he nodded.

**Well did ya enjoy it? If so please click the little review tab and let me know! I would love to hear what everyone thinks reviews make me much happier and may even make updates come a little faster! K Thx!**

~Amanda~


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I have had some severe writers block so it isn't that long, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am again sorry for the length! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

That night I felt like flying, I was so ecstatic because Dimitri Belikov finally admitted to me that he still cared… his love had indeed not faded, and even if he didn't realize what he had done he told me he still had feelings for me, and this was something I could be happy about, whether or not I was going to die didn't matter at this moment all that mattered was that the man I loved loved me just as much as I loved him.

"Rose, its time to go." Dimitri said to me and grabbed my bag out of my hand and started to carry it to the car, I just followed and jumped into the drivers seat and waited for him to come to the car.

"Thanks Comrade." I replied and let my nostrils fill up with the sweet smell of his aftershave. Today was going to be terrific. I had the one person I truly cared to be with in my eyes and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you ready to go to Baia?" I turned in my seat and asked Dimitri and he got quiet.

"Well, kind of, but I am scared to see how my family react to me now, well now that they know from someone who shall remain nameless that I didn't die but was turned into a Strigoi." He said and did his half smile but I just looked down at my feet.

"Well, how was I to know you weren't suppose to tell them that, and besides they took it better than I thought, but myself on the other hand was passed vodka and drank like ten cups." I replied remembering the drinks I drank that night.

"Ten cups of Russian Vodka, Roza were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked while he drove to the private strip Abe had told us to go too.

"No, a part of me died the day you turned." I whispered but he heard me, I knew he did, and the reason I know is because out of my peripheral vision I saw Dimitri flinch and his muscles go stiff. I never meant to hurt him but it was the truth.

"Rose, I am sorry. For everything, for not being able to be who you want me to be." He sighed and spoke and I turned to him before he could say anything more.

"Dimitri, do not say that again, you are WHO I WANT YOU TO BE! You are Dimitri a DHAMPIR a person! A person who is incapable to love me but still cares… and I'll be damned your everything I want but I understand you can't be with me… but I still have you in my life. Whether it be how you are now or how you were before, hell I would love for you to take me in your arms and tell me you love me again, but I am fine with just having you in my life the way you are now." I replied and I heard him try to speak, "Just take me to Russia Dimitri, I appreciate what your doing for me, but I understand its not easy for you, so when we get there I will be sure to stay the hell out of your way." I reply and give him a look to say this conversation is over. I stick my earphones in and look out the window until we reach the strip, I take my bag before he can even think to touch it and storm up the steps of the plane. This is going to be a very long flight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I have had some severe writers block so it isn't that long, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am again sorry for the length! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

I sat down into the closest chair I could find and to my luck it was a chair by itself, which meant I wouldn't have to worry about sitting next to Dimitri, I couldn't take the electricity that sparked when he was around me, but the whole time I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my seat, no doubt thinking about the things I had told him. I finally fell asleep after watching Twilight on my ipod, why couldn't everyone have a happy ending like stupid Edward and Bella.

When we reached the airport we headed to a rental car place. Dimitri got the car and told me to stay with the luggage, since it was so much, we got into the car and were ready to head to Baia.

"Ready?" He asked and I just shook my head we sat in silence for about twenty minutes.

"Comrade?" I asked and he just sighed, "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked and he just nodded so I turned the radio on and pushed the seek button. I heard the song come through the radio and I sat listening for a moment. "_And if one day you wake up and find that your missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back to the place where we meet, and you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street, so I'm not moving." _

I saw Dimitri's face so I placed my finger on the seek button again and let it come to another song but this time it was worse than the other one. "_You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, Boy don't you know you can't escape me, ooh darling you will always be my baby, and we'll linger on cause time can't replace a feeling this strong, no way your never gonna shake me, oh darling you will always be my baby._" Dimitri just looked sick I know this wasn't fair to him but he needed to hear the songs it was priceless seeing his face but again I hit the seek button again and again another song came on, this had to be fate. Taylor Swift's You belong with me came on the radio "_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you , been here all along so why can't you see, that you belong with me." _Dimitri finally lost his hold on his control, his gaurdian mask faltered and he reached over and shut the radio off.

"I think that's enough music for today Rose." He said and I didn't even bother saying anything I just looked up at the road, and realized we were about five minutes from Olena's home. "Dimitri, I am sorry I never meant to make you uncomfortable." I say and look at him and he just tries to smile at me.

"Roza, my Roza, you have nothing to apologize for." He said and looked at me. I realized that the car was slowing down, and he pulled into the driveway of his family's house and I saw his hands were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.

"Dimitri, everything is going to be okay.' I said and placed my hand on top of his and was surprised to see this time that he didn't jerk away from my touch.

"Rose, I'm not worried about my family, I am more worried about what I am doing to you." He sighed and just looked at me.

"Your not doing anything to me Dimitri, I am doing it to myself." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I wish I could change things for you Rose, I want to be there for you. I want to be able to feel what I felt for you before I was turned, but the things I did too you while I was changed, outweigh that I was horrible, sometimes I want to kill myself for it, but I can't because I know it would kill you just as much." I hadn't realized that I was crying by now and he had wiped my tears for me, and then kissed my forehead.

"Guess we better go see Olena." I replied and he sighed, we both got out of the car and he let me go first considering they would think something was strange and sure enough, Olena came running out of the house at lightning speed.

"ROSE LOOK OUT!" She screamed running towards me I'm sure trying to get to her only son.


End file.
